


Professor

by JustSomeFiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kylo Ren is a chemistry teacher, NSFW, Professor Ren, Rey is a librarian, art work, possessive, student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: A few one shots and short storied either set in high school or college.1. Rey needs a favour2. The chemistry teacher and librarian have some fun3. Rey does not take Ben leaving her well





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from .... 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> x

“Just ask him for an extension,” Rey laughed at her friend’s horrified expression. 

“Are you nuts, were you not listening to Prof Solo today,” Finn looked at her with a shocked expression, one does not ask Professor Ben Solo for extensions, especially at a postgraduate level, he’d eat you alive. 

“He’s not that bad,” Rey muttered, “he can be understanding,” after having his dick sucked, she thinks to herself - remembering the previous evening when she was between his legs, sucking him off in his office, while he was working on one of his postdoctoral dissertations, after which, she sat on his lap, with him buried deep in her while she proof read it.

She continued to tease her, already knowing that he’ll get that extension, because she was going to get it for him. She may not be the most alluring woman out there with her short stature and lack of curves, but she knew for a fact that to Ben Solo she was the most enticing being on the planet. That man was oblivious to the attention many of the undergraduate girls and boys, as well as quite a few postgraduate students in the physics department gave him. As his PA and a member of his PhD class, she was subjected to watching a few third and final year girls try and horribly fail at flirting with him - she had to literally shove her hand down his pants half way through her own third year of undergrad just to get his attention, it worked to say the least, she still shudders at the memory of him bending her over his desk that day. 

After that, their fates were sealed together. It went from under the desk blowjobs after class to her staying over. At first, the age difference was a point of friction. He was stoic and quiet while she was outspoken and always ready for a challenge during lectures. They were complete opposites with the exception of their shared interest in astrophysics and aeronautical engineering. She later found out how distracting he found it when she was splayed across his bed in nothing but a lace panty, with a large advance physics textbook open in front of her. 

_He was buried inside of her from behind while she recited the basics of thermodynamics. Her legs were bent and spread out while she was trying to focus on the words in front of her, but the full feeling of him inside of her was too much and she came, almost blacking out afterwards._

Making her way to his office, she was elated to find his lecture hall empty, an indication that he was in the adjoining office. However, she was not prepared to find some undergrad girl in his office, in what she could only presume was some fancy set of underwear that could pass for shorts. 

“Professor Solo you’re so funny,” the girl giggled.

“Uhh, I wasn’t joking,” Rey almost snorted at his reply, leave it to Ben to kill a girl’s efforts like that. 

“Anyway Prof, I was wondering,” there was an exaggerated pause, Rey rolled her eyes as she stood in the doorway, winking at Ben who looked up as she appeared, “would it be possible to get an extension for next weeks assignment-” 

“Professor Solo doesn’t do extensions,” getting tired of this little girl’s performance, Rey stepped in, her sudden input caused the girl to jump slightly and turn around, “now if you’ll excuse us, I need to speak to Prof about my dissertation.” 

Waiting for the main lecture hall’s door to shut, she closed his office door and made her way to a very amused looking professor. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and she couldn’t help but ogle at them, before setting herself down on his lap. 

“Stupid undergraduates,” she mumbled, playing with the buttons of his black shirt. Chuckling, he grabbed her chin, kissing her nose in the process. 

“You know I like my students a bit older babe,” he teased, but she was not in the mood at the moment, sending him a scathing looking, this made him laugh a bit harder, his hand dipping under her skirt, “so jealous,” he growled, when he discovered she wasn’t wearing any underwear, “and wet.”

Knowing fully well that if this carries on she would accomplish what she came here for, “Wait I really did come here to discuss a dissertation,” she gripped his wrists as he effortlessly hoisted her onto his desk, her legs automatically spreading, while he held her in place. 

Ignoring her, he covered her with his mouth, “Ben wait,” she sighed, her hands digging into his hair, “it’s important.” 

“If this has anything to do with the email Finn sent me with some lame ass reason for wanting an extension, it most definitely can wait until after I make you come,” he didn’t give her time to respond before thrusting two fingers into her warmth. Sighing, she knew she was a goner and just sunk into the pleasure and pressure that he was creating inside of her. 

Just as he was about to continue his onslaught with his tongue, they heard the main doors opening and foot steps. Never in their three years of being together have they ever been in this predicament. Scrambling off the desk, she looked at Ben, who gently motioned for her to get under the large desk, as she sat under the desk she was thankful that there was no gap underneath that could give her hiding place away.

"Ben," she heard Professor Skywalker greet his nephew and groaned internally, Luke was one person who could flip Ben's mood over at times. Gently she ran her hands up his large thigh, suddenly feeling adventurous, she was going to enjoy this. Slowly she balanced herself on her knees and as  quietly as she could, loosened his black trousers, letting his erection free. Ben's hand shot out and tried to stop her, so she did the only thing she could think of, she bit his hand.

"Are you ok?" Luke sounded normal, no sign of suspicion.

"Fine."

Taking him into her mouth she coated him in her saliva, she sucked ever so gently. She loved his dick, the girth, the length, the way it twitched when she stroked it. There were times like this, when she'd spend hours just licking him under his desk while he'd work. Grabbing onto the base she pumped her hand along the shaft while gently licking the head. She hoped this was making him lose his mind, she was losing hers, the thought of Luke being oblivious to the fact that his star pupil was sucking his nephew off who also happened to be her professor and study supervisor made her almost come.

"I'll let you know," Ben gritted out.

As the door closed, she was yanked from under the desk and onto it in what she could only describe as the speed of light - cliche as it sounded. There was no time to react because, Ben was in her as soon as she hit the desk, pounding out his orgasm.

"I'm gonna take you home now and show you exactly what happens to disobedient students," he growled.

* * *

 


	2. The Librarian and the Chemistry Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For two teachers who are suppose to be setting examples, chemistry teacher Kylo Ren and librarian Rey Kenobi were definitely not the role models the kids at SKywalker Academy for the Gifted should be looking up to ... or are they ?
> 
> Inspired by @teacupewok art work.

Broad shoulders, unbuttoned shirts, her hands roaming the expanse of his chest as he bites along her neck. Bringing him closer using her legs that were wrapped  around his waist, she gasped when she felt his penis rubbing against her wet folds through his trousers. Kylo lifted his head, cupping her jaw, he kissed her, swallowing any other moan that would have escaped.

"Shh," pulling away, he looked down at her, nudging her nose with his own, "wouldn't wanna get caught again." Her hands dug into his shoulders through his shirt, pushing the offending garment slightly downwards, to get better excess to the tensed muscles underneath. One large arm, snakes around her waist and pulls her closer, while the other reaches between them to pull his penis out. That was a fond memory for him and a traumatising one for her.

_They were in his office overlooking the football field - as soon as he was employed as the chemistry teacher, he was given the position of head coach and head of physical training at the academy, "It's poetic, SKywalker Academy for the Gifted's star athlete comes home," that was the principal, his uncle's words all those years ago, seven to be exact. In all honesty, he knew he would come home, the First Order Private School was not fulfilling enough, his family's education legacy would give him the drive he needed, the shy perky librarian was a plus._

_"Kylo," Rey gripped onto his desk as he thrust into her, holding her in place, "I'm coming."_

_"Come for me," he growled into her shoulder, picking up his pace._

_Neither of them heard the footsteps or the knock on door, but they both heard the amused laugh of Poe Dameron (assistant coach and head of the physics department) and saw the horrified face of Luke Skywalker (the principal)._

_"You two, my office, now."_

_In his office, the normally calm and collected Luke went of a tangent - from their appalling behavior to the fact that Ren was not yet officially divorced. Rey sunk lower into her seat while Kylo sat tall with his arms crossed in front of him. After being warned to keep it off school grounds, Ren turned back around, a smirk on his face._

_"At least we're keeping your life interesting," sending Rey a wink, "life gets boring if everyone you see are either over or under achieving pupils." Rey pulled him of the office just as the coffee mug came hurling towards them._

It's late in the afternoon, no one besides the caretaker is on the school grounds, safely in his little office on the other side of the institution, oblivious to the fact that two of the school's staff members were currently in the chemistry lab doing very unprofessional hings to one another. However, old Chewie couldn't be bothered, used to his godson staying later than usual, grading papers and used to the head librarian of the academy using the mechanics workshop for her own little experiments after hours. The two of them would usually do what they needed to and then meet up and try to leave the academy before they did anything scandalous or anything deemed as inappropriate for a high school.

Today however, as soon as Kylo saw Rey in that skirt with those stockings and little heels on, something primal rose up inside of him, he knew he wouldn't last until they got back to his house and adding the email he received that his divorce was officially finalised, was the last nail into the coffin that contained his reasoning conscience. He couldn't wait to see Bazine's face tomorrow morning, he wanted to see the fury in her eyes, knowing that she got nothing out of the divorce - you don't use Kylo Ren as a stepping stone for your own personal and social gains.

Running his hands over the black stockings, his eyes were clouded, "Fuck, if you were the librarian while I was still a pupil I don't think I'd ever leave the library," she scoffed at his cliche statement, but gasped a split second later as he entered her. His hand braced onto the work bench, minding the chemistry textbooks, holding her in place. Rey held onto his shoulders - she thanked whatever deity out there for his high school sporting career and his love of gym for his muscles - she pushed his shirt lower down his shoulders. Her head tucked into the nook of his neck as he went deeper, only hearing the sound of their heavy breathing and the sound of his penis drilling into her wetness. Tomorrow morning, she was going to walk into school with him and Bazine could do nothing, how the mighty fall, that was a thought that went through her mind on multiple occasions about her high school tormentor.

For now though, she was going to relish in the full feeling Kylo was bestowing on her. Locking her ankles together, she held him in  place, the knowledge that he was fucking her where he taught made her wetter and she felt herself constrict. Groaning, Ren slammed into her, gripping her hips and slowed his pace. She bit her lip, her insides becoming hypersensitive, her muscles were constricting further, holding him inside of her.

"Ben," his old name slipped from her lips, "Ben."

"Shh babe."

"Please Mr Ren," she squealed as he slammed harder into her, knowing that he loved it when she called him that, "please make me come Mr Ren."

"I'm gonna fuck you every, single, morning," he pulled her closer, holding her in place, "I'm gonna fuck you before we come to school, you're gonna be walking into the institute with my cum in you," his hand gripped her hair, bringing her head closer to his, "this whole school is gonna know who the librarian belongs to."

His filthy, primal words were getting too much, she could feel her release building, his words were pushing her closer to the edge. Biting into his shoulder, she came around him, shuddering as she rode out her orgasm. A few minutes later, he pulled out of her, gently lowering her legs and skirt, buttoning her shirt and straightening her up. Rey returned the gesture, combing his hair as well.

"Let's go," he pulled her out of the classroom.

* * *

* * *

 

 


	3. Too Far In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey does not take it well when Ben ends their relationship.
> 
> P.S. I'll be adding any one shots set in high school/university under this work so ignore the "complete" tag.

"Good afternoon professor," Ben internally groaned, hearing the voice of one of his top students coming from the entrance of his office. It's been a week since he broke things off, knowing and understanding the implications if they were caught.

"Miss Niima," he refused to turn around, continuing with his calculations on the whiteboard, his face in a scowl, trying his best to focus. He was trying so hard to focus, he almost missed the sound of the key turning and the door being locked. It was late afternoon, most of the faculty and students having gone to their respective homes or residence, so they were virtually alone.

"Rey," sighing, he turned around to face her, ready to tell her to leave, what he wasn't expecting was her to be directly behind him as he turned.

She was not going to take no for an answer. Everyone left her, he was not allowed to leave her, so as he turned around she lunged - latching her lips onto his (it was quite a stretch, the man was tall) her hands disappearing into his tresses, pulling his head further down. Keeping him attached to her lips with one hand behind his head, her other hand snaked between them, pulling at the belt of her long winter coat, exposing her naked body. He pushed her away gently ready to scold his much younger student for her risky actions but found himself too distracted by the body in front of him. Rey smirked, knowing exactly what her professor liked, biting her lip, she took his hands into hers and placed them onto her breasts.

"Rey," he groaned, "we can't."

"Yes we can," she whispered, moving his hands lower, "don't you remember how good it felt," looking up at her professor she leaned closer, "you enjoyed it so much," somehow she managed to get him in line with his large armchair and gently pushed him down onto it."

"Rey please," ignoring his pleads she sat on his lap, moving his one hand between her legs and clamping her legs around it, holding it in place, "this has to stop," he manages.

"No," she almost growls, a trait she picked up from him, how he loved to growl dirty and scandalous things into her ears while she'd be draped over his lap in this very arm chair, his fingers buried inside of her, "I am an adult, you can't make decisions for me, I want you Ben," pulling him closer, "we're too far in, I'm a postgraduate student, it doesn't matter anymore, it never mattered, not our situation or the age or anything," gripping his head she gnashed her lips onto his, "I'm yours, I want to be yours and you are mine."

Her tongue darted out and licked his lips, "You're my professor," she hissed against his lips, "you're going to fuck me and mentor me and do whatever else you want except fucking leave me."

Realising that he was fighting a losing battle that he actually didn't want to fight in, he sighed and pulled her close, sinking a finger into her heat, "I'm sorry baby."

"Mm yes professor," her head slumped against his shoulder as his single thick digit slowly moved in and out of her.

"Get onto the desk," he actually growled, she felt a spark of excitement, hearing the dominance in his voice again.

Knowing exactly how he wanted her, she positioned herself onto the desk, legs bent at the knees and spread.

* * *

Scrawling a large B- onto the paper, Ben tried his hardest to focus on grading the papers of his undergrad class, to no avail, the sounds Rey were making as she sucked him off were too distracting. Peering between his legs at his ever eager student, he smirked - Rey had both hands wrapped around his base, licking the tip as if she were enjoying an ice-cream. He felt his bottom lip quiver slightly as she pushed his entire length into her mouth, hollowing her her cheeks as she did so. Her head bobbed as she sucked him, nails raking down his clothed calves.

"Slowly sweetheart," he ran his fingers through her hair, she grinned up at him, his penis stretching her mouth, deciding that marking was a futile job right at that moment, he threw his pen down and sat back watching her, "that's it baby, nice and slow, take it nice and deep baby."

Doing as she was told, she took him in slowly, enjoying the feeling. Deciding he wanted to taste her as well, he gently lifted her mouth off of him and heaved her onto his desk and over his papers. Spreading her legs and rolling his chair forward he got to work. 

"Ben the tests," she squealed unintentionally as he latched onto her clit - why did he ever give this up in the first place?

"Fuck the tests," he growled against her, holding her firmly in place and continued to nibble on her clit, his full lips grazing her folds ever few seconds as he did so. Sliding two fingers into her heat, he slowly curled them against her wall and watched as she bit her lip. Looking up at her he smirked, feeling the rough patch inside of her.

Ben watched her come undone in front of him. Smiling gently as she threw her head back and rolled her hips against his fingers - he felt her lust and want trickle down his fingers and along his palm. Placing a hand on her stomach he slowly pushed her down onto her back. His penis was jutting out of his undone trousers, still erect from the actions her mouth performed moments ago. Not wasting another moment he slid into her, holding her hands above her head he slowly thrust in and out of her at a languishing pace.

Rey felt full and complete as her most sensitive area was stretched by his wide girth. There was something about watching Ben Solo fuck that mesmerized, it thrilled her and excited her knowing that this man - who was ten years older than her - wanted her and was aroused by her. Every time she was around him she'd feel a wave of possessiveness wash over her, simply because she knew that this tall, thick and incredible intellectual man was hers. In all honesty, she was never attracted to boys her own age and the first time she ever saw her professor she was enchanted.

He was setting up for their lecture in her very first class during her undergrad engineering course, he was wearing all place, his dark tresses flipped to the side, a pair of glasses perched on his nose and muscular arms. That day she hung onto every word. In all his awkwardness there was something dangerous and primal about him as well - that was emphasised the next day when she saw him arrive on his motorbike to campus - he was the balance of awkward nerd and masculinity.

Now as a postgraduate there was no way in hell she was ever letting go of him, the university had no qualms about supervisors and PhD students being together, yes it was frowned upon but there was no legal implications at all.

"Oh fuck," Ben hissed as he pushed deeper into her, causing her nails to dig into his skin, "come for me baby."

Looking up at him, she bit her lip as she clenched herself around him, "How badly do you wanna come in your student professor?"

Flexing his jaw his grip on her tightened, "I'm gonna fill you so good."

Without warning he rutted against her at an alarming pace, making her think he was going to split her in half with the sheer force he was using, "Yes professor," her moans turned into high pitched cries as he moved inside of her, "give it to me."

Letting out a feral growl, Ben buried his head into her neck as he came, her clenching walls milking him dry.

After a few moments he slipped out of her and looked between them, "Well my second year class will be receiving some interesting feedback."

 

 


End file.
